


Was there a friendship?

by Elina11



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Pain, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Akkarin did not understand how he could hold on. Thin figure, black hair. The secret only pushed for this, but the desire for maturity in him for a long time. And Akkarin did not miss this chance.





	Was there a friendship?

The cold floor weakly cooled the body, causing it to shudder. Disheveled hair climbed into the eyes, interfering with visibility. However, this did not prevent the man to feel the way the collar covered his neck. And the whip falls on its back, distracting from unnecessary thoughts.

New pain. Lorlen jerked weakly, but it was impossible to move. Frustrated, he was helpless. Magical bonds tightly tied his hands and pressed to the floor. But where to escape? Locked by the High Lord in the basement, Lorlen only exhaled through the gag and whined weakly.

\- Shut up! - “friend” hisses and another lash comes flying along the back, knocking out all the air from it. Lorlen didn’t have time to scream as the knife runs across his back, leaving behind bloody smudges. How many of them? Five? Ten? Is it important? Will he survive?

“Why is it necessary to beat out obedience from you, my friend? - as if scoffing, Akkarin pulls tightly winding his regrown hair into a fist. Lorlen moans weakly, for which he receives a blow to the head on the dungeon wall. Ringing in the ears, and before my eyes everything floats.

He is turned to face his "friend", and the light of the magic ball seemed to slash in his eyes, forcing him to close his eyes.

“Naughty boy,” Akkarin almost sang, pressing magic against the wall. - I could not reconcile? And now?

Lorlen did not have time to recover, as a red-hot blade passes over his chest. The man screams muffledly, which was clearly a mistake, but he could not bear the shredding pain.

Please Akkarin, please, he sends requests through the ring to the man. Although there is no friendship, but consciousness refused to believe in it. This was clearly a mistake, as a series of mental blows followed, causing Lorlen to literally wriggle from pain throughout the body. Painfully. Too.

Then he was turned to the wall and Lorlen clearly heard the rustling of clothes. Another attempt to escape, but unfortunately - is useless.

And then a cry of pain, muffled by a gag. The pain literally tears apart, weakening it. A weak shot of pain in the shoulder - and now he feels a loss of strength. Trying to escape causes another outbreak of pain.

And before the eyes of darkness.

***

“Freeing” him, Akkarin pulls the collar, forcing Lorlena to fall on his back. With a slight frown, the man turns over and kneels. Fully naked and skinny, but for Akkarin he was most welcome. Though by force, but he became his.

Touching his temples, Akkarin easily penetrated Lorlene's mind. The blessing by force did not have to take place - a completely exhausted man did not particularly resist, but meekly missed Akkarin into his consciousness.

No thoughts. Only the faint tatters of the past of Lorlen's “I” and the longing. There was virtually no thought — everything was confused and blurred in Lorlen's head. Tired hatred, longing for the world and colleagues, longing for friendship. The will is completely broken.

Letting go of his whiskey, Akkarin ran his battered half-gray hair. Then he touched the collar and slightly increased the tension. The man’s eyes flashed dimly, and then Lorlene’s head sank into the tormentor’s knees.

A doll without thoughts and feelings.

Akkarin is insane. Captivity in Sachak did his job - he liked to hurt. Even the one he loves.

He could beat, fuck roughly and without preludes, previously depriving him of his strength. He didn’t need magic surprises. He was deprived of food and not once - Lorlen even now looks frighteningly skinny. Hollow cheeks, dull eyes. Obedience, which Akkarin sought for a very long time.

But the heart is not with him. Now not with him.

Sharply pushes his boot into the chest, causing Lorlena to fall on his back.

You will belong to me.


End file.
